pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardenia
"You kept me waiting! I'm Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia, the Grass-type master! When I first saw you, I was convinced you'd find your way to me. My hunch was right on the money. You have a winning aura about you. So, anyway, this will be fun. Let's have our battle."- Gardenia, Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum. Gardenia (ナタネ Natane) serves as the Gym Leader for Eterna City. Gardenia specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, and holds the Forest Badge for the trainers that defeat her. She is also known as a "Master of Vivid Plant Pokemon." She loves Grass-Type pokemon and has a lot of plants in her gym. She loves Grass-Type Pokemon so much. which is why she asked Ash and James if they wanted to trade their Pokemon with her. In Anime Gardenia first appeared in the episode 31 The Grass-Type is Always Greener! in the Pokémon Diammond and Pearl anime series. She was shown to have slight obsession with Grass-type Pokémon, as she quickly commented and interacted with other people's Grass Pokémon, including Team Rocket's. Also during this episode, Gardenia had a small battle with Ash, where she unveiled her own Turtwig and used it against Ash's. Despite her stay with Ash and his friends, Gardenia had not yet revealed herself as the Eterna City Gym Leader. Just like in the Games Ash and his friends meet Gardenia in Eterna Forest. After a short absence, Gardenia later appeared in the episode 36 A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where she revealed herself to be the Gym Leader. In the next episode, 37 The Grass Menagerie!, Gardenia battled Ash using her Cherubi, Turtwig, and Roserade. While there was some struggle on Ash's part, he managed to win, defeating her Roserade with his Aipom. Upon leaving, Gardenia rewarded Ash with a Forest Badge. Gardenia returned in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Battle Dimension episode 54 Once There Were Greenfields, where she battled Ash and Dawn in a double battle she organized, with James as her partner. After the battle, Gardenia took James's Cacnea, with his permission, in order to train it. So it can master Drain Punch In the Manga Diamond and Pearl Arc She battled against Platinum and lost. She then gave Platinum the badge. In Game Gardenia first appeared in the first Generation IV games as the Eterna City Gym Leader, specializing in Grass Pokémon. You first she her in Eterna Forest. Her Gym is filled with plants, and trainers that challenge her must search for and find all of the Gym members before they can face her. Upon defeating her, she will reward the player with the Forest Badge and TM86 (Grass Knot). Sprites Pokémon In Pokemon Games * This Cacnea is officially James's, though he has left it with Gardenia for training purposes to master Drain Punch. In Game Diamond and Pearl Platinum Her Pokemon are exactly the same in Platinum as they were in Diamond/Pearl. They also know the some moves and they are the same Level. Rematch team In Manga Trivia *Gardenia's name is based on the word garden for her love of grass pokemon or it could be a abbreviation of gardening or the flower gardenia. Voice Actresses *'English': Lara Star Rigores *'Japanese': Chieko Honda Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Characters